High School Weird
by wolfqueen11
Summary: Amy is going to a boarding school. But, what happens when she meets a boy there that acts different. Amy had expected a lot of strange things to happen, but not this!
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

High School = Weird

Chapter 1:

The Dream

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters (I wish, but I don't), they belong to Sega. Enjoy! Please comment!**

_It was hot, with the sun shining.__ A pink hedgehog was walking in a flower meadow. She was wearing a white sun dress that flows in the wind, and a white floppy sun hat, as well. And white slip-ons. Then, a black and red figure came into view. She started walking towards him. When she was a couple feet away she stopped. It was a hedgehog. The black and red hedgehog turned around, and started walking towards her. She didn't move. He, then, pulled her into his arms, and started to move his lips slowly to hers. But all of a sudden, water crashed down on them._

"Ahhh! What the heck!" A pink hedgehog yelled, being soaking wet. She had just awoken from her sleep. She could hear her brother breaking into laughter. He was laughing so hard he fell on the floor. "Grrrrr. What the crap Sonic!" She yelled. He was now starting to roll all over the floor, still laughing. "Hey, come on Amy, you need to lighten up!" Sonic said, finally cooling down. "You will pay for this Sonic!" Amy said in rage. "Ohhh, I'm soooo scared!" He said mockingly, then laughing at his sarcasm. Amy then got up out of bed, walking towards her brother (he's STILL on the floor). She then gave him a good, strong kick to the gut." OW!" He yelped. "Get out of my room, you ass!" Amy yelled, kicking him again." OW! Ok, Ok! Just saying, it's all mom's fault. She made me wake you up!" He said while getting pushed out of the room. Amy just rolled her eyes and closed the door (locking it as well).

**Amy's P.O.V.**

Gosh! Why is my brother such an idiot! It's hard to believe he's two years older than me. Anyways, hi my name is Amy Rose. And today is the first day of school and the first day in high school! YUCK! All the drama, sluts, perverts, and all the other "GREAT" things are here. Well, I mean, it's not like all that wasn't there in middle school. But in high school it's AT LEAST going to be five times worse. And not only that, but I'm transferring from public school to private school. It's like taking a train to F-Ville. The school I'm going to is kind of like a boarding school (because we live in dorms). The school's name is "Rosaline Academy". And the worst thing is that my idiot brother goes to this school! But, I guess I should make the best of it, for now.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amy started to take a shower. Then, after that she got dressed. It was a white long sleeve dress shirt. With a black blazer on top of it with a red rose imprinted on it. Also they wore a short, black knife pleated skirt. And long black socks that ended about an inch below the knee and black boots. Also, they could either wear a red tie or bow (the bow had to be on their chest). Amy decided to wear the bow. When she was done, she brushed her hair (her hair was straight and it ended about two inches below her butt).When she was done she went down stairs. Her brother was already down, and almost done with all the toast their mom cooked for the both of them. He was wearing pretty much the same thing (NO! He wasn't wearing a skirt and boots!), but instead of a skirt and boots he wore black dress pants with black dress shoes. And a red tie." Hey! Don't eat all the toast!" Amy said snatching the last piece of toast out of his hand. "HEY!" he yelled, trying to get the toast back. But Amy had already token a bit out of it. "POO!" Sonic wined sitting back in his seat. "We should probably go if we don't want to miss the train." Amy said after finishing off the toast. Sonic nodded, and got up. Their suitcases were already at the door (they packed it the night before). They grabbed the suitcases and walked out the door. The train station was close enough to walk. When they got there, they got their tickets and went on the train.

**Amy's P.O.V. **

I'm glad that we didn't miss the train. But for some reason, I can't stop thinking about that dream I had. I mean, who was that boy, and why was I about to kiss him? I am so confused. Well, I at least, should relax and enjoy the ride.

**WOW, that's a long chapter! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. And PLEASE COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finally at Rosaline Academy

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the mix up on the title of this story. I originally wanted to call it High School = weird, but I didn't know that they wouldn't put the equal sign on it. Again, I'm new to this and sorry for the name mix up! Hope you guys like this new chapter! **

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters (I wish, but I don't), they belong to Sega. Enjoy! Please comment!**

High school weird

Chapter 2:

Finally at Rosaline Academy

Amy and Sonic had just arrived at "Rosaline Academy". They got out of the train. Amy was amazed at the campus. "Gosh! Why does my ass hurt?" Sonic said while rubbing his butt. Amy looked at him with the "are you serious" face. "You're such an idiot." Amy said starting to walk away from him (she was rolling her suitcase behind her.). Sonic stopped rubbing his butt, quickly picked up his suitcase (by the handle), and ran to catch up with Amy. "I think it has something to do with you, because my ass never hurt like this before, so." Sonic said when he caught up with her." Yes, Sonic. I put a magic spell on you to make your ass hurt!" Amy said in a sarcastic way. "SEE! You just admitted it!" Sonic said with a proud smile. Amy just looked at him with a "you're so stupid" face. They had finally found the chairman's office. Sitting at the desk was a green crocodile wearing a black suite with a red tie. "Oh! Hello there Sonic! And this must be your sister, Amy!" The chairman said with a wide smile. "Hey, Vector!" Sonic said. "DON"T CALL ME VECTOR! IT'S FOR YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE, SO STOP CALLING ME VECTOR!" Vector yelled. Amy and Sonic had faces saying "what the fuck just happened". "Sorry. Anyways here are your keys to your dorms." Mr. Vector said, cooling down. He then, handed both of them their keys. "And Amy, the girls' dorms are on the right of the campus." He said to her. She nodded. "Oh Ya! And here are your schedules." He said while handing them their schedules. "Thank you!" Amy said with a smile. "Ya, thanks" Sonic said with a slight smile. Then, they walked out, but before Sonic closed the door he said "Vector!" and he quickly slammed the door. He could hear Mr. Vector yelling "DON'T CALL ME THAT, AND DON'T SLAM THE DOOR!" Sonic braked out into laughter. Amy just rolled her eyes.

When they were out of there, they went their separate ways. Amy to the right and Sonic to the left. "Ughh, why is my brother such a dumb ass" Amy said under her breath. "_Gosh! We're her for five minutes and Sonic already embarrassed me!" _Amy thought. "_Well, I guess these are the dorms." _She thought while she stopped in front of a large stone building. After looking at it for just about three seconds, she walked in. "_So let's see here, my dorm number is 5__44._" She thought. After looking for a little bit, she finally found it. She put the key in the key hole and opened the door. Her roommate was already there because her bag was on one of the beds. Amy walked over to the other bed, and set her suitcase on it. She started to unpack. While she was doing that, a cream colored rabbit came out of the bathroom. "Oh, you must be my roommate. Hi! My name's Cream the Rabbit!" She said walking over to Amy. Amy turned around, and smiled. "Hi! I'm Amy Rose!" Amy said. Cream smiled back. Then, she walked to her bag to finish unpacking.

**YAY, AMY"S GOT A FRIEND (LOL)! Well, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! And again, sorry for the title mix up! But I got it all fixed now! PLEASE COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Groups

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters (I wish, but I don't), they belong to Sega. Enjoy! Please comment!**

High school weird

Chapter 3:

The Groups

After Amy and Cream were done packing, it was time for dinner. So, they walked to the dining room (lunch room, eating room, whatever you want to call it!). And when they walked in, Amy was surprised there were so many people. Cream noticed how surprised Amy was, so she said, "All freshmen through seniors eat at the same time". "Okay, good! At first I thought these were all freshmen!" Amy said while feeling like a stupid butt. Amy noticed Cream had already started to walk to the line where they get the food. So Amy followed. After they got their food, Cream started looking around. "Ah! There they are! Hey, Amy! I want you to meet some of my other friends!" Cream said while waiting for Amy to catch up. "Ok!" Amy said with a smile. They started to walk to a table. Sitting at that table was a purple cat, and a green seedrian (or plant). "Hey guys! This is Amy!" Cream said to the girls. "Amy this is Blaze," Cream said pointing to the purple cat, "and this is Cosmo!" She said then pointing to the green seedrian. "Hi" Cosmo said. "Sup" Blaze said. "Hi" Amy then said. Then Amy and Cream sat down. "So did you guys hear, the bitch leader tried to go out with one of the hotties!" Blaze said. "Who is the "bitch leader"?" Amy asked. "Oh, her name's Sally Acorn, but I call her the bitch leader because her group is full of bitches." Blaze said. "Ok, and who are the hotties?" Amy then asked. "They're only the hottest guys in school! Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, and they're leader, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Cream said. "Me, I like Tails." She added. "But it's not like one of them is going to notice one of us. I mean there two years older than us" Cosmo said sadly. "Wait a second! Did you just say Sonic the Hedgehog is in that group?" Amy said to Cream. Cream nodded, "Ya. Why do you ask?". "Because, that's my idiotic brother." Amy said. "That's so cool! But wait! You guys have different last names." Blaze said with a puzzled face. "Ya, I know. My family is weird, don't ask." Amy said.

After a little bit, they were all done eating. They decided to go back to their dorms. When Amy and Cream got to their dorms, they changed into their pajamas. "Hey Amy, you can join my group if you want. It has Blaze, Cosmo, and me in it." Cream said when she came out of the bathroom. "Sure! What's your group's name?" Amy asked. "Oh, were the Strange Powers, but everyone calls us S.P. We got that name because we all have strange powers. Yaaaa, the people who made the name up for us wasn't very original. But, we don't really care." Cream said. "What powers do you guys have?" Amy asked. "I am able to fly with my ears, Blaze can create fire from nowhere, and Cosmo has something with the earth." Cream said. "So, what's your power?" Cream asked. "I can make any object appear out of nowhere." Amy said simply. "That's so cool!" Cream said happily. Amy smiled. "Well, we should get to bed." Amy said getting her bed ready. Cream nodded, and then started to get her bed ready.

**Now, Amy has a group! YAY! Well, there's the third chapter! I hope your enjoying my first fan fiction so far! AND PLEASE COMMENT, I NEED MAJOR HELP!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Him

**I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS! The real school for them hasn't started yet! So, it's the weekend before the real school starts! So the characters in this story don't have actual classes (yet) in this chapter! Again, it's the weekend for them (in this chapter and the chapters before this one)!**

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters (I wish, but I don't), they belong to Sega. Enjoy! Please comment! **

High school weird

Chapter 4:

Meeting "Him"

The next day, Amy woke up, and the sun was barely out. Cream was still asleep. She got out of bed, and got dressed. She was wearing a red tank top, blue jeans, checkered converse, and a black hoodie (with a zipper). She brushed her teeth, and then brushed her hair. Then, when she was done with that, she made her bed. She grabbed her iPod and dorm keys. She walked out of the dorm listening to Punkbitch by 3OH!3 (it's an awesome song, you should check it out!). Amy walked outside; the sun was showing a little more. "AHHHHH" yelled a random person. "What the heck was that?" Amy said, taking off her ear buds and putting her iPod in her pocket. She walked to where she heard the noise. When she turned the corner, she saw a black echidna giving a wedgie to an orange fox. "Hey! Stop that you dumb ass!" Amy yelled. The black echidna dropped the orange fox, and started to walk towards Amy. "Oh ya! What cha gonna do about it, bitch!" He said coming closer. Amy just smirked. "This!" She said holding out her hand to her side. Then she made a gigantic red hammer poof in her hand. "What the hell!" The black echidna said in fear. "Fuck! I'm getting out of here!" He said running away. Amy smirked and made the hammer disappear. All of a sudden, there was slow clapping behind her. Amy turned around. There was a black hedgehog with red streaks there leaning against the wall. "Impressive! You scared the 2nd toughest guy here." He said pushing off the wall and starting to walk towards her. "And who exactly is the toughest." Amy said. He smirked. "Me." He whispered in her ear. "And who are you?" Amy said pushing him away. "I'm shadow the Hedgehog, and may I ask who you are?" Shadow said coming a little closer to her. "I'm Amy Rose" She said stepping backwards a little. "Hm! I'll remember that!" He said, and then walked away. Amy had a look of confusion on her face. "Wait a second! Shadow the Hedgehog, oh! He's the leader of that hotties group! Hmm, no wonder I thought he was cute! Oh, well!" Amy thought. She turned around and walked up to the orange fox to make sure he was ok.

**Yay, shadow's finally here! I guess I made him sound a little bit creepy, oh well! I mean, he is supposed to be mysterious! Sorry i made this chapter so short!Well, I hope your liking my story so far! PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED IT!**


	5. Chapter 5: DRAMA!

**Hey guys! It's been awhile, I have been so busy! And thank you so much for all the comments you guys are giving me, there really helpful! Anyways, sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 5! Also I forgot to mention their ages!**

**Amy: 14**

**Shadow: 16**

**Sonic: 16**

**Cream: 14**

**Blaze: 14**

**Cosmo: 14 (I have a lot of people that's 14!)**

**Tails: 15**

**Knuckles: 16**

**Vector: in his 30's or 40's**

**And there are more characters to come, but I don't want to give them away! I'll still tell you there age, but maybe after the chapter there introduced in.**

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters (I wish, but I don't), they belong to Sega. Enjoy! Please comment! **

High school weird

Chapter 5:

DRAMA!

**Amy's POV**

The next day was the first day of school. Cream and I got dressed, did our hair, brushed our teeth, and walked out the door. We went to breakfast. There we saw Blaze and Cosmo already eating. Cream and I went to get are food, and then we sat with them. But when we got there, we saw them looking at this fight that was going on. "Hey, guys! What's going on?" I asked starting to sit down. "Rouge is screaming her ass off at Knuckles, because she caught him cheating on her with Tikal!" Blaze said with an amusing grin on her face. "I think it's kinda funny, because she was cheating on Knuckles with Shadow the day before, or at least flirting with him" Cosmo said turning around and putting a spoon full of oatmeal in her mouth. I just looked at them all confusingly. "Rouge is another one of the bitches in the bitch group. And Tikal is one of those rich chicks, I mean she's nice and all, but if she wants something she won't stop until she gets it." Cream said starting to eat her cereal. Then all of us started to watch the drama.

**Knuckles' POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK KNUCKLES! I SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH HER!" Rouge screamed. "Like I said before Rouge, She threw herself on top of me and started to make out with me. I tried to stop her, but I can't hurt a girl!" I said trying to defend myself. "That's a bunch of shit!" She yelled. "If I were you Rouge, I would just shut up right now! Because I see you flirting and trying to make out with Shadow all the time!" I yelled back pointing at Shadow. "Dude, don't bring me into this." Shadow said shaking his head. "Well at least Shadow's hot!" She yelled turning away from me. "Ohhhhhhhh!" The people in the crowd said in a "oh, you got burned!" way. I just looked at her in disbelief. "Fine you little bitch! I don't need you! And yes, I was making out with Tikal, and she is so much better at it than you!" I yelled. Then I turned and stomped off.

**Normal POV**

Rouge just stood there in anger. Then she quickly turned and stomped off. She walked in the direction of Amy and her friend's table. And when she walked by, she flipped over Amy's tray right on top of her! "Hey! What the fuck!" Amy yelled starting to take the tray off her. "Hey! Get your ass over here so I can kick it!" Blaze yelled in anger. She started angrily walking towards her, but Cream and Cosmo were trying to pull her back. They were trying with all there might, but Blaze was still pulling them little by little. After Blaze cooled off some, she and the others helped Amy clean herself up. Then, they went to get Amy some new pair of clothes.

**Amy's POV**

Well, this was the worst day in mankind! Good thing is that the day is finally over! I was starting to walk back to my dorm, when someone grabbed my hand. I turned around and it was Shadow! "Hey, sorry about the little incident at breakfast. Rouge was just angry about her little break up." He said with a slight smile and shining eyes. "Oh, ya. Its fine, just now that uniform has a stain on it!" I said kinda angrily. He looked at me with a little smile. "Your cute and funny, bonus!" He said still with a smile. "Well, I'll see you around. Sorry, again." He said walking off. WOW! He just called me cute! What a pervert! I mean, doesn't he flirt with every girl here? I just shrugged it off and walked back to my dorm.

**Yay! Chapter 5 is done! Next chapter, I'll tell you how old Rouge is and anybody else that was new in this chapter. I really hope your liking my story so far! Remember this is my first story, so it's probably not the best. BUT PLEASE COMMENT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

**Hello! I'm really glad that a lot of you guys are liking my story! Also, Rouge's age is 16. **

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters (I wish, but I don't), they belong to Sega. Enjoy! Please comment! **

High school weird

Chapter 6:

Trouble

**Amy's POV**

The next morning I woke up early. I forgot to do a little bit of my homework last night. I was too tired to finish it up. So I did my homework. Then, when I was done, I got ready for school. I came out of the bathroom, and I saw Cream starting to wake up. "Why are you already dressed?" She asked me while rubbing her eyes. "I had to finish up some homework, and I had some extra time so I got dressed." I simply said. "You didn't finish your homework last night" She said tilting her head a little. I just nodded. "Ohhhhhhhh, you're a bad girl!" She said sarcastically pointing at me. I just looked at her strangely. "Anyways, you can go ahead to breakfast. I'll catch up with you!" Cream said going into the bathroom. So I left. When I finally got to the dining room, Blaze and Cosmo were not there already (that's a surprise!). So I went to get my food. I came back, and guess who I saw flirting with Shadow. Yep, Rouge. I just rolled my eyes. I was walking, when I tripped over my shoe lace. My tray went flying out of my hands. And it landed on Rouge! "WHAT THE HELL!" Rouge screamed in anger. "WHO FUCKING DID THIS!" She yelled looking around. I tried to quickly get up before she saw me. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She yelled starting to come towards me. Too late! "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Rouge said pointing to herself. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" She yelled without letting me say anything. Then she left. "FUCK, I'M SO DEAD!" I thought. Then I heard laughing out in the halls. "SHUT UP BLAZE, BEFORE I MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" I heard Rouge scream. "Oh, I'm so scared" Blaze said sarcastically. Then Blaze and Cosmo walked in the dining room. "What happened to Rouge?" Cosmo said laughing. "Ya! Whoever did that to her, I'm going to give them twenty bucks!" Blaze said holding her stomach from laughing too much. "Okay! I'll take the twenty bucks now, please." I said to her holding out my hand to her. They just looked at me in shock. "You did that to Rouge?" Cosmo said. I nodded. "NICE!" Blaze practically yelled. She then high fived me. "Hey, quick question. Is Rouge strong?" I said. "Dude, she's two years older than us. Of course she's going to be a little stronger than us!" Blaze said to me acting like I was dumb. "I was just asking, you don't have to be mean!" I said crossing my arms and turning away from her. "I'm sorry." She said. I nodded my forgiveness. But what is Rouge planning to do to me? I have a feeling, it's not going to be good.

**Oh snap! What is Rouge going to do? And I'm planning to make a chapter with more Shadow in it! And remember to comment!**


End file.
